


Hey Say You Love Me!

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, victor is so in love it's pathetic
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: "Victor yêu cuồng nhiệt đến mức anh ta chú ý cả đến những tiểu tiết về Katsudon và thật lòng mà nói nó gớm chết đi được." - Theo quan điểm của Yurio.( a.k.a 10 drabble về việc Victor nói với bạn anh yêu Yuuri Katsuki đến nhường nào khi đang hoàn toàn uỷ mị về nó. )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey Say You Love Me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262964) by [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski). 



> * Lời tác giả ( lười quá nên thôi ha... )
> 
> This is a commission for Vodka-Kola although I translate it so I can share it with you guys <3
> 
> this is a songfic to Hatsune Miku's Sticky Bug. Listen to this cute song!
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE belongs to MAPPA Studio.
> 
>  
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Tớ đã chọn fic này để đăng vào dịp Năm mới >.< Happy Lunar New Year to all u guys <3

1.

 

Họ nói tình yêu là mù quáng. Vô vàn người đã rơi vào lưới tình mà không cần đến cái liếc thứ hai bởi mắt họ vốn đã dán chặt vào hình bóng người thương rồi. Victor không hoàn toàn đồng ý khoản này. Bởi thậm chí khi mắt anh đúng là chỉ dán vào mỗi Yuuri, Victor vẫn cảm thấy từ khi yêu Yuuri thì anh lại ngày một tinh ý hơn. Ít nhất là với Yuuri thôi.

 

Ví dụ như Yuuri rất thích hát khi đang làm việc nhà, nhất là lúc cậu nghĩ không có ai đang nghe. Khi Yuuri nấu bữa sáng cho cả hai, cậu hát. Khi Yuuri dọn dẹp căn hộ của hai người, cậu cũng hát. Khi cùng chạy bộ buổi sớm, cậu cũng ngâm nga trong lúc cố bắt kịp Victor. Khi Yuuri tắm, Victor thường nghe thấy cậu gào thét một bài rock Nhật nào đó ( và trời đất ơi giọng Yuuri thật sự tốt hơn gã người Canada kia nhiều ).

 

Victor muốn nghe Yuuri hát nhiều hơn. Nhưng thật không may là cậu lại không thích thế. Yuuri rất ghét karaoke. Mỗi lần được các bạn trượt rủ đi, cậu đều viện ra vô vàn lí do ( như cậu bị cảm, hoặc giọng bị vỡ, hoặc giọng không hay, hoặc hôm sau phải dậy sớm. Victor thừa biết tất cả chúng đều là nói dối ). Mila vô cùng đau đớn khi Yuuri hết lần này đến lần khác từ chối cô nhưng rồi lại nhanh chóng nguôi ngoai khi cô biết được rằng Phichit, người bạn thân sống chết của Yuuri, cũng không tài nào lôi cậu đi hát karaoke nổi ( nhưng lớp học múa cột thì được? Hôn phu anh quả thực khác người! )

 

Vậy nên Victor đành giải quyết chuyện này bằng cách ghi âm lại giọng của Yuuri. Chất lượng bản thu tất nhiên không thể bằng được bản thực ( bởi vì Chúa  giọng Yuuri thánh thót chết đi được mà có thể là do anh đang thiên vị chăng ) nhưng Victor vẫn giữ chúng. Để mai này nếu Yuuri có chuyển hướng sang ca hát khi vừa giải nghệ thì còn có cái mà tham khảo.

 

Yurio chế giễu anh vì đã quá lâm ly bi đát khi anh chẳng thể nào ngừng nghe mấy bản thu nghiệp dư của mình. Nhưng không sao, anh vui là được rồi.

 

 

 

2.

 

Ai cũng biết là 85% ảnh trên Instagram của Victor là hình Yuuri Katsuki. 5% còn lại là phong cảnh, 5% khác là food porn, còn 5% nữa là ảnh bạn bè bình thường ( đặc biệt là Yurio. Tiểu Hổ Nước Nga có rất nhiều biểu cảm thú vị ).

 

Rất nhiều fan của anh bắt đầu phản đối chuyện này.  _Ừ, bọn em biết anh rất yêu Yuuri Katsuki. Ừ, bọn em biết từ sau Cup of China kia. Ừ, bọn em biết từ lúc anh khoe cặp nhẫn vàng giống hệt nhau rồi. Anh có thể cho bọn em thấy thứ gì khác không? Bọn em nhớ Nikiforov trước đây kinh khủng._ Nhưng vấn đề ở đây là, Nikiforov trước đây đã không còn tồn tại nữa. Với cả, Victor chỉ muốn chia sẻ niềm hạnh phúc của mình đến cả thế giới mà thôi. Không phải lỗi của anh khi Yuuri là một trong những điều khiến anh cảm thấy hạnh phúc. Dù có muốn đi chăng nữa thì anh cũng không thể dừng việc níu giữ những khoảnh khắc của mình với Yuuri được.

 

( Vả lại, Victor đã từng bị Yakov quở trách khi Victor nổi đoá lên với một kẻ nặc danh đã lấy Yuuri ra làm trò đùa. Mà “nổi đoá” nghĩa là anh sẽ ra sức sỉ vả người ta một cách lịch sự nhất có thể. Tóm lại là, Victor đã bị cấm bén mảng đến Twitter suốt một tuần liền. Thứ nhất, Yakov không có quyền gì cấm cản anh. Thứ hai, _THẦY KHÔNG THỂ HIỂU ĐƯỢC YAKOV YUURI LÀ NGƯỜI XINH ĐẸP NHẤT TRÊN CẢ QUẢ ĐẤT NÀY VỚI NƯỚC DA VÀNG MỀM MẠI NỤ CƯỜI THÌ RẠNG RỠ NHƯ MỘT THIÊN THẦN VÀ GIÀU LÒNG YÊU THƯƠNG VÀ NẤU ĂN NGON MUỐN CHẾT!_

Ừ, Victor. Tôi hiểu rồi. Giờ thì trở về với học sinh của cậu trước khi cậu ấy chạy toé khói khỏi sân trượt bởi quá xấu hổ khi được huấn luyện bởi cậu đi. )

 

 _Ồ._ Mắt Victor mở lớn khi anh vô tình bắt gặp một bài báo trong lúc lướt web. _Một nghiên cứu chứng minh rằng để biết được ai đó yêu người kia đến mức nào chỉ cần nhìn vào ảnh của họ._

Miệng Victor há hốc. Anh chụp màn hình đường link lại và post nó lên Instagram rồi đặt cap: “Giờ thì biết rồi đấy”.

 

 

 

3.

 

Đêm đầu tiên họ gặp nhau, Yuuri đã múa cột ngay trước mặt anh trong trạng thái say bét nhè.  Lần đầu tiên họ chính thức gặp nhau, Victor đã khoả thân. Lần đầu tiên Yuuri thổ lộ tình yêu của mình với Victor, cậu đã phát ngôn ngay trước Truyền hình Quốc gia Nhật Bản. Lần đầu tiên họ hôn nhau, họ đã làm vậy ngay trên sóng Truyền hình Quốc tế. So với mấy việc này thì lo lắng khi nắm tay quả là kỳ lạ. Nhưng thật vậy. Nắm tay nhau, nhất là ở nơi công cộng, là vô cùng thân mật.

 

( Bạn nghĩ chỉ có Yuuri mới là người lo lắng sao? Anh cũng lo lắm ấy chứ. )

 

Victor từng đọc một bài báo hồi lớp 6 có viết dây thần kinh nơi ngón tay sẽ hướng trở lại tim. Nó nói, triết lý đằng sau việc đeo nhẫn là biểu trưng cho việc con tim đã có chủ. Lẽ nào hơi hướng triết lý này cũng giống với lúc nắm tay? Lẽ nào khi hai người nắm tay nhau dây thần kinh của họ sẽ kề sát hơn và trái tim của anh với Yuuri cùng hoà làm một? Lẽ nào đó là lí do mỗi lần chạm vào Yuuri tim anh lại đập loạn lên? Victor quá choáng ngợp để nghĩ về nó.

 

Anh cười thầm. Anh đang nghĩ cái quái gì chứ. Việc quan trọng hơn là anh đang hạnh phúc đến nhường nào khi được nắm tay Yuuri và ở bên cậu.

 

 

 

4.

 

Yurio nói đúng. Anh sến súa đến kinh tởm. Cực kỳ kinh tởm. Anh cuối cùng cũng hiểu ra tại sao người ta lại bỏ ra cả núi tiền để được ngủ với thần tượng của mình. Giờ thì anh thật sự đã hiểu.

 

Victor không thể rời mắt khỏi Yuuri – người đang ngủ ngon lành trước mặt anh. Chúa ơi, cứ như anh là một gã bám đuôi vậy. Nhưng, để cho rõ thì, Yuuri thực sự rất đẹp khi ngủ. Tất nhiên nếu bạn bỏ qua mái tóc rối bù của Yuuri hay khóe miệng Yuuri bao giờ cũng đổ cả một dòng thác nước dãi về đêm.

 

( Vớ vẩn. Yuuri vẫn đẹp kể cả khi cậu có chảy nước miếng trong lúc ngủ! )

 

( Anh đã nói rằng yêu là mù quáng chưa nhỉ? )

 

 

 

5.

 

 

Victor vẫn không thể ngủ được và về việc này anh phải chấp nhận rằng mình thật sự rất sến. Victor thậm chí còn không thể dừng cười được sau khi ăn một đá thẳng mặt của Yuuri theo đúng nghĩa đen.

 

Đôi lúc Victor tự hỏi Yuuri đang mơ gì mà lại có hành động tai quái như vậy trong giấc ngủ. Bởi có lần Yuuri đã cổ vũ cho món katsudon khi đang ngủ. Yuuri cũng có lần vươn tay ra như thể đang đáp một cú nhảy. Yuuri cũng hay cho anh ăn cú móc vào hàm khi dở giấc nếu không đạp vào mặt anh như vậy.

 

( Victor rất muốn hỏi nhưng lại sợ. Anh sợ rằng hôn phu của mình sẽ nghĩ xấu về anh khi đang mơ. Bởi ai đó từng nói, giấc mơ chính là hiện thân cho những suy nghĩ của một người khi họ tỉnh giấc. Vậy nên giờ anh chỉ có thể đoán già đoán non khi hỏi ý kiến của Yurio vào lúc MỘT GIỜ SÁNG. )

 

( Và tất nhiên, câu trả lời của Yurio là: “Đi chết đi lão già biến thái ngu xuẩn.” )

 

 

 

6.

 

“Yuuri, anh ốm rồi.”

 

“Anh không sao chứ? Mau nghỉ chút nào! Chờ ở đây nhé. Cứ nằm xuống đi. Anh có cần em lấy cho thứ gì không Victor?”

 

“Em.”

 

( Yurio ngay lập tức quẳng anh ra khỏi sân băng _theo đúng nghĩa đen_ ).

 

 

 

7.

 

Ai đó có tên Sigmund Freud từng nói yêu khiến con người khó lòng kháng cự nổi bản thân. Victor chưa bao giờ thấy gắn bó với một lời trích dẫn đến vậy.

 

 

 

8.

 

“Này, nếu muốn nghỉ thì ra ngoài đi.”

 

“Anh muốn chết quá Yurio à!”

 

“Cái quái – ôi trời không, đừng nói với tôi anh lại đang nghe bản thu giọng của Katsudon nhé?”

 

“Giọng Yuuri xinh đẹp thật mà. Anh nhớ giọng em ấy.”

 

“Katsudon chỉ đang đi khám răng thôi! _Cái quái quỷ gì vậy_ Victor!”

 

“Cuộc đời anh bỗng chốc trở nên lạc trôi khi không có em ấy.”

 

“Anh tởm chết cha đi được. Còn hơn cả Georgi hồi Anya chia tay với anh ta ấy.”

 

 

 

9.

 

Mọi người luôn nói những người tri kỷ thường có điểm chung. Cả Victor lẫn Yuuri đều rất to mồm. Yuuri từng mặt dày tuyên bố rằng sẽ thắng Huy chương Vàng ở giải GPF để chứng minh tình yêu của mình dành cho Victor. Victor cũng mặt dày khẳng định sẽ cưới Yuuri ngay và luôn khi cậu đoạt được vàng. Có vẻ như Chúa đang trêu ngươi họ, bởi chẳng có mong muốn nào thành hiện thực hết.

 

( Điều đó không có nghĩa là họ không yêu người kia. Chỉ là do vận may chưa tới và hai người chả thể làm gì được. )

 

Victor tự hỏi liệu có quá muộn để thu lại những gì đã nói không. Victor thật sự rất yêu Yuuri. Tình yêu của anh dành cho Yuuri sâu thẳm như đại dương và cao cả như bầu trời. Anh muốn được gắn bó với Yuuri và nói lời thề linh thiêng trước mặt cậu. Anh muốn được chắc chắn rằng Yuuri hoàn toàn thuộc về anh.

 

“Hả? Không đời nào.” Thử tưởng tượng Victor đã đau đớn thế nào khi Yuuri gạt bỏ ý nghĩ đó của anh đi. Hãy nhớ rằng, trái tim của vận động viên trượt băng dễ vỡ như pha lê vậy. Anh không thích tự nuốt lời của chính mình đâu.

 

“Tại– tại sao? Em không yêu anh sao?”

 

“Anh yêu, ý em không phải vậy. Nhưng chẳng phải chính anh đã nói chúng ta sẽ kết hôn khi em đoạt Huy chương Vàng còn gì?”

 

“Anh rút lại những lời đó.”

 

“Em không muốn anh làm vậy.”

 

Victor bĩu môi.

 

“Victor,” Yuuri nắm lấy hai tay Victor. “Sao anh lại giận?”

 

“Tại em đấy.”

 

“Gì chứ? Em chỉ nhắc lại lời anh thôi mà.”

 

“Nhưng anh không thích thế.”

 

“Nhưng anh thích bất ngờ.”

 

“Nó rõ là bất ngờ khi chúng ta kết hôn mà không cần đợi đến khi em đoạt được vàng.”

 

“Nhưng đâu phải là một bất ngờ hay, đúng không?” Victor càu nhàu bởi Yuuri nói chí phải. Nếu họ cưới trước khi Yuuri thắng Huy chương Vàng, cả thế giới sẽ cho là họ nói dối.

 

“Victor cưng à,” Yuuri gọi anh lần nữa. “Việc gì phải vội kia chứ?”

 

“Yuuri, anh yêu em. Em biết mà.”

 

“Phải.”

 

“Anh muốn em phải thuộc về anh,”

 

“Nhưng em vốn vậy mà.”

 

“ _chính thức._ ” Victor thêm vào. “Anh– ôi chúa ơi xấu hổ quá đi mất. Anh đang _tuyệt vọng_ lắm đó Yuuri. Em đang ở bên anh đây nhưng đôi lúc anh lo rằng nếu mình đợi quá lâu thì em sẽ bay trở lại bầu trời mất!”

 

Yuuri cười đến chảy cả nước mắt. “Victor.” Cậu huýt sáo. “Lần tới em sẽ đoạt lấy Huy chương Vàng. Hãy tin tưởng ở em. Em vẫn còn nợ cả thế giới để chứng minh tình yêu của em dành cho anh mà.”

 

“Anh không cần bằng chứng.”

 

“Em biết. Nhưng thế giới vẫn cần thứ gì đó thuyết phục hơn nữa. Với cả, em cũng muốn đánh bại Huyền Thoại sống của nền trượt băng nghệ thuật Victor Nikiforov ngay trên sân băng nữa.”

 

Victor khịt mũi.

 

“Thế nên đừng hòng tỏ ra thiếu tin tưởng rằng em sẽ thắng. Em sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho anh! Em muốn thắng bằng chính năng lực của mình.” Yuuri lớn giọng. “Cho đến lúc đó, đừng lo lắng gì cả. Em sẽ không đi đâu hết. Chắc chắn không bay về trời đâu!”

 

Yuuri hôn lên má Victor.

 

“Em yêu anh, Victor.”

 

Điều kỳ diệu là, chỉ với ba từ, mọi lo lắng của Victor đều đã tan biến. Rồi đột nhiên, anh lại rơi vào lưới tình hết lần này đến lần khác.

 

 

 

10.

 

Yuuri thắng Giải Thế giới với điểm số vô cùng sít sao với Victor. Sau lễ trao giải và chụp vài bức ảnh kỷ niệm, Yuuri đã mời Victor cùng chia sẻ bục huy chương với cậu. Yuuri quỳ xuống và trao chiếc huy chương vàng của mình cho Victor. Lúc đó, cả thế giới đã bùng nổ khi lần đầu chứng kiến bản mặt khóc lóc của Victor. Một bản mặt khóc lóc vô cùng xấu xí. Thế giới không đáng phải thấy nó, nhưng Victor vẫn muốn chia sẻ với họ.

 

Yurio nói rằng anh rất kinh tởm. Nhưng không sao. Victor đang rất hạnh phúc và vui phát điên lên được.

 

 

 

\- End -


End file.
